


Get Lucky

by pyropinkfish



Series: Up to the Sun [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alex, Omega Verse, Possessive Michael, Slow Build, good guy Michael, hella tons of plot, its not like in your face but its a thing, its really plot filled, no love kids or anything, seriously michael is the best alpha, smut comes way later, sweats loudly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic of the fandom I wrote and its ABO w/ implied mpreg. Doing good. Beta'd by Beawolf's Pen.</p><p>Alex Lannon is an omega, omegas can't be soldiers. Alex Lannon is a beta with the help of suppressants. Alex Lannon also has the worst luck and goes in heat where Alpha Michael having promised he would take care of him and protect him is there to care. Too bad Michael is the literal definition of a fucking tease with his stupid good guy act. He needs fucked, not dotted over like a sick child, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, so this took three days total to write. It’s not my typical style of writing, I tried to make longer paragraphs and have a distant POV. Anyway, there's little smut in this chapter, some in the second. If this goes as well as planned and the fans (you reading) like it, I'll do the same verse and make a series.
> 
> Anyway a heads up on my ABO verse. All alphas regardless of external female or male parts are internally male. Meaning a female alpha can’t get pregnant; she can only get someone else pregnant. All betas match externally and internally to their outwards sex. All omegas, female and male are internally female. The vaginal opening on males is inside a separate opening in the anus. It leads to the birth canal and uterus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a gentlemanly Alpha. Alex should be grateful.

"You'll watch over him?" Jeep's voice broke, tears in his eyes that dared not fall. Michael nodded, lips pressed together as he promised his son will be in good hands.

Alex was eleven when he left. No one could expect the turn of events when he hit puberty. Had Michael known, he might not have convinced Jeep to let him train on his own.

Puberty hit around eighteen, that's when any sign of a dominating sexwould show signs. Charlie was a beta; the odds of it happening were so rare, especially considering she swore the father was a beta too. There was no way to tell until the minute Alex was walking by and the sweet smell hit the air. It was a chain reaction, almost always the heats of other omegas will pull maturing omegas into their first heats. It was a surprise it didn't happen sooner.

That was the very same day Michael enforced the Archangel core and swept up selected betas and the developing omega in a closed off section where no one could hurt him. Alex was miserable, not allowed to take time off back at the comfort of home to deal with a heat he never figured he would get. Considering he was only in the army for about half a year. Worse was Jeep was a beta, so was his mom. And Alex couldn't stay in public quarters even if filled with betas like Ethan Mack.

A soldier wasn't allowed complain though. And with strings pulled by his unknown guardian, Alex was gifted with a week in the infirmary. No one but selected few knew, and then he was pumped full of hormone suppressants, drenched in the scent of betas. Michael wanted him safe, he promised Jeep after all.

It was years that he was on them with no problem, denied his status, claimed beta on all his paperwork, since an omega wouldn't be allowed to be a soldier and his life would be back as a V1, probably forced into prostitution or sell himself for a V3 or up Alpha who wanted strong children. He couldn't live like that; wouldn't.

It was years that he was fine with no problem. The commanding officer that did know provided the prescriptions. He was set until a pharmacy mix up a week after his new "Chosen One" status added to his bad luck of his miserable life. Seriously, his dad dies, he gets drafted in some higher war, his girlfriend was getting married to someone that wasn't him, he's transferred to Whele, and the people who handle medicine refuse to correct a problem they caused.

Alex was distressed, nowhere to go in private, no black market for pills, and he had a few days before his heat that was so suppressed destroyed his life. He couldn't even go to a doctor to make sure he was developed enough that his heat wouldn't seriously hurt him. After all ever since his body betrayed him as an omega, he had been suppressing heats. The physical damage with that was enough to mess him up. Ruin his reproductive organs completely that they'll never do their purpose. Being an infertile omega was the same as being worthless in a society that primed the idea of having children. Even he didn't want that, he was just waiting for a better life in another town to be an omega in.

So the only solution, the only possible way he had a chance at not ruining his life any further, was to turn to the archangel that he wasn't so sure he even liked. The bastard whipped him how many times? Now he had to swallow his pride and beg to stay in the privacy of his nest. Alex would rather just pack up and leave. At least outside he wouldn't have to deal with people. So he did just that. An 8ball was a better option than a town of alphas and betas breathing down his neck.

He had a day to prepare for his leave, and all day it was spent gathering stuff for a week's trip. Too bad by the time he was in the square market, the wave off a passing female omega, scurrying by in tears as her beta sister hurried her home passed. Alphas and betas alike had their eyes locked on her, everything slowed to a stop in the market. That's when the warm feeling started to creep over his body from inside his lower belly. Shocked by this, he grabbed his stomach and groaned. His basket was dropped in shock at the sudden appearance of the very angel he had decided against staying with.

Michael looked different though, a look Alex couldn't place, and he didn't care when the first drop of something thick dripped from between his legs, rubbing into his thighs. "Come with me." He ordered, and typically Alex would have laughed in his face. Today however, he only nodded and was ready to walk with the angel.

Walking was overrated apparently, for in a swift motion, Michael had his wings out and Alex by his arm. Flailing and screaming to put him down did nothing as he was flown up once again to the high perch. He landed not so gracefully on the floor, this overwhelming pain in his abdomen slowing his reflexes to a joke.

Michael tucked his wings away and walked in around the open room with a sort of authority that actually enraged the blond. Stupid, smug bastard.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, pulling himself up by his arms to sit. They locked eyes, Michael had his lips parted, eyebrows knotted in a curious sort of look and his arms behind his back; the same damn superior look that made Alex feel stupid being on the floor. If only it didn't hurt so bad to move. Unknowingly to him, his inside organs were trying to finally take the chance to develop like they were supposed to years ago.

"You're an omega." Michael spoke like he was talking about the weather. Like it wasn't a phrase that would make him lose his job, home, food, a phrase that wouldn't make him nothing more but a tool for a high bidding alpha's breeding.

Alex snarled, tried writing it off as just food poisoning.

"Never had any bad sushi? Hits you when you least suspect it." Came his sassy remark in hopes he could take control of his situation. No such luck. The brunet swooped down next to him, cross legged with that damn head tilt.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He started, only to be cut off by a bitter laugh.

"Then why did you kidnap me from the market?"

"From what I recall, you gave me your consent to join me in where I was going. Furthermore, your purchases suggest you were planning to leave. It's dangerous for—"

"If you tell me it's dangerous for an omega; I swear I will jump out the damn window." Alex barked, making Michael rethink his come at this rationally approach.

"You're in pain—"

"No shit, Sherlock." The face he got in reply to his snide comment made the blond snicker, even if it sent another wave of pain in his body. It sucked, he had no actual clue what was happening to him, and pride was a bad thing to have, preventing him from even wanting to ask.

"You will stay in my sight until it passes. You're much more vulnerable now and with Gabriel's forces on the move." Michael declared, making it easier on Alex to deal with. At least he didn't have to ask for a private room.

"I can take care of myself." Sometimes he still didn't know why he had to open his mouth and say the first snappy comment he thought. The brunet didn't seem offended though as he stood and held his hand out for the other, saving him the indignity of being carried. Unless he decided he wouldn't take his hand. Alex did, either way, and when he stood the rush of heat warming his core spread to every limb, his legs ached already, screaming at his pelvic and God, the goo seeping from in between his thighs was shameful. His entire face was bright red and he wasn't sure what made the situation worse: Michael's utter indifference to the scent when everything he knew about alphas said they pounced and took at the first scent, or the curious quirk of his eyebrow and the hint of an amused smile. Like it was some joke to him.

Either way, he waddled stiff legged to avoid rubbing his thighs together and ruining his clothes anymore, straight to the big bed in the center. If Michael was going to be some self-righteous dick, he would at least make it rougher for him. So with that in mind, he sprawled on his stomach over the bed, legs hanging off the edge.

Michael pressed his lips together, not impressed by the idea of Alex actually scenting his sheets, rubbing his neck and cheek to spread pheromones. Sure it could be the omega part of him to blame, but he knew Alex well enough that he was just trying to be difficult. "I can arrange a private room. The floor below me. It's empty for my own privacy purposes." Michael offered, making it obvious he was not looking out the window just for the sights but instead the fresh air. Alex perked up, rolling around with a wince.

"It's only gonna get worse, isn't it?" He grumbled, trying a new method of clenching his ass in hopes that would stop the slick from soiling his uniform. At the question, Michael turned around before analyzing how far along it took fifteen minutes to hit the poor omega.

"Yes. I've seen plenty of my brethren suffer. Have you not studied into the changes your body makes?"

"Why the hell would I? I wouldn't even be suffering now if it wasn't for the damn mix up at the pharmacy." He grunted, sitting up completely as he wiped his face with his arm. Sweat. Disgusting. A warm shower sounded good right now. Sooth the aches in his legs and stomach.

"They don't teach you any of that in training? It's simple biology." Michael seemed fairly offended by the lack of knowledge and that offended Alex. Soldiers weren't allowed to be omegas, he even pointed this out with a wrinkle of his nose. It wasn't that they were considered weak and unfit to perform, but the distinct lack of omegas in Vega called for any to have a breeding purpose and do jobs suited with paperwork. Omegas were well suited for organization and office jobs. Even politically at times. But guarding was risky, if an enraged alpha wanted, an omega had no chance.

"Jeep didn't—" Michael started to ask, confused if his father breached the topic just a little.

"Nope." The awkward silence that filled the air after that was suffocating. Their gazes were locked, Alex having that cheeky look to him; Michael simply curious. He stayed where he was and went on a brief explanation of the omega anatomy. Explaining that a heat is nothing more than the body preparing for children. His bones would realign, his uterus expanding to size and pressing against other organs, the opening to it actually opening, leaking its lubricant. How a knot is the only relief he'll actually come by and if he wanted to be mated to ease his heat, they could find someone disposable because it'll only get worse by the blind instinct to mate to the point he'll be rutting against anything, begging against his better judgment. And all of this was spoken in that calm voice that made the only one listening want to smash a mirror.

As the blond listened, growing increasingly horrified as the speech ended with the idea of some hooker. Flustered and angry, Alex stood and made his way towards the door, causing for Michael to move swiftly in front of him and block the passage.

"Get out of my way."

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"It's not advised. Not every alpha is willing to respect an omega in heat."

It took some struggling with words and emotions, but Alex soon caved in and agreed to stay. By that, Michael made it very clear Alex was not leaving and he will supervise him at all times. Alex agreed to go peacefully on the condition Michael got him extra clothes and some water. His uniform was too tight and rubbed on all the wrong spots. Michael deemed this fair, considering he was planning on gathering all the materials needed to help make this week go by much smoother for both parties.

So after being freshly bathed while the angel left for the things promised, and clothed in loose sweatpants and one of his T-shirts when he returned, Alex was content to lay on his stomach back in the center of the makeshift nest, playing with a water bottle. When Michael tried to encourage him to stay off his bed, Alex rolled around in it more. He wouldn't admit it, but as his body's need grew stronger, the pheromones his skin leaked into the air, Michael's fiery smell that lingered on his bedding was the only thing he could find relief in. Sure, being in the same room as the angel had its downsides, like the fact he couldn't jack off at all without him knowing. Which was too embarrassing to even think about. And when his skin grew so warm that he thrashed around, growing delusional, he couldn't take his clothes off. His options were water and the fruit Michael brought him as the angel lingered by the window. He didn't want to leave for long, scared of something happening to Alex, or Alex running off and getting hurt, but he didn't want so close as to be tempted.

By the second night, Alex was too much of a mess, desperate and lonely to care about his previous stubborn stance. He was furious, his fever so high that no ice water helped, and how could the angel just be so damn calm? Tending to him like a mother? He was horny, not sick with the flu. And as much as he bitterly hissed this, Michael only furthered his distance. Temptation was already sinking in and the all the windows were open for a breeze to take the smell away.

Third morning, Alex was rutting against a larger pillow, whining so loud as the ache between his legs just grew and grew. He was so slick that when he ventured to take another cold bathe at the persistence of the angel, he could slip all his fingers inside. The relief that washed over him when the stretch soothed some pain was amazing, and an hour he spent fucking himself open as the water helped keep his fever at bay.

The tub was gold, there were funny lion trinkets everywhere, and it was large enough to accommodate Michael's typical sexual night of multiple partners. The pretty smelling oils and soaps that he had were a bonus. Alex lost track of time with the bliss of his fingers. The bubbles of his bath long flat, and the water cold, but after the fifth time of coming, he simply fell asleep in a satisfied daze since his spent dick had nothing but a clear substance to offer. It was the only way he could even get comfortable though, to tire his body and fall unconscious.

But when it was three hours, one which was a lot quieter than the first two, a worried angel managed to undo the lock and enter. What greeted him only drew an exasperated sigh from his lips before he pulled his sleeves up and dropped to his knees beside the tub. It's when he got closer that the water couldn't mask all the smells and his face paled of any color. He snatched up the towel a foot away anyway, and tried to jostle the omega awake with a shake to his shoulder.

After many failed tries to rouse him, Michael decided to drain the tub. Then he laid the towel over him and scooped the kid up. The water soaked into his shirt, but was ignored as he hauled the sleeping figure back to his bed. Michael laid him down, pleased that it wasn't anymore complicated than that, and made sure to cover him so the shivers wracking his body after the water no longer provided protection.

Michael took the time Alex slept as his time to do some house cleaning, and fix himself up. The blonde wasn't the only one who found inspiration with his hand in the bath. One could only suppress instincts for so long before reacting, especially someone who was already a very sexual person.

It was another hour by the time the angel finished and fished out clean clothes. Clothes which were suspiciously like Michael's, and were folded neatly by the foot of the round bed. When Alex finally did wake up, the fever making it too unbearable for him to stay asleep, he took the clothes as a hint. He stood up to dress, grimacing at the wet spot of his slick that stained the bed. And when he yanked on fresh shorts, he noticed Michael wasn't in the room.

Actually concerned, Alex stumbled about to get feeling in his legs, and look for his alpha. His alpha. That was a funny thought. But as the minutes ticked by and Michael was nowhere in sight, he began to actually panic. His breathing labored and eyes frantically searching before he called his name. It was only seconds before Michael swooped in through the window, tucking his wings in as he landed, holding a bag of some of Alex's things from his locker. Having figured he had more time to get them. Seeing the relief wash over Alex's face had him quirking an eyebrow.

Apparently the emotional bond to the angel already sank its claws in his being. He couldn't help but be calmed by the other and he noticed that. It concerned the brunet how invested the V2 was becoming to him.

Michael said nothing but handed him the bag, which Alex accepted and retreated to the bed of silk sheets and pretty fabrics. He sat his bag down and curled up in the bed, watching as the alpha made sure to keep his distance again.

It offended Alex enough to make a stupid offhand remark he shouldn't have made. But honestly, Michael never acted "very alpha like." Hell, he didn't even smell overwhelming. If it wasn't for the bed sheets with that smell of alpha and home, he wouldn't believe Michael was the status he claimed. After all, it wouldn't be the first time someone lied.

This offhand disrespectful comment had the angel's eyes narrowed. In a lapse of judgment, the scent he trained himself to hold back flared out, covering the room in a smell you could only describe as purely Michael. He kept his scent in, never waving it around with the knowledge he never wanted kids. Therefore showing off the hormone smell to attract fertile mates would be foolish. But at the challenge from a love sick omega, and tensions high enough to wave his pheromones out, then seal his scent back off; it was enough to stun the blond in silence, his eyes wide and arousal so painstakingly obvious it made Michael uncomfortable. He didn't realize the affect his smell would have, Alex was trained on him, his undivided attention, but his body hungry for the attention of the male he reacted wonderfully with.

"Michael..." That was enough for him, he secured himself in the bathroom before Alex could react. It pained him to hear the whines like an animal, a horny, cramp ridden animal whose new addiction was the smell of an alpha. Which in all fairness, the smell did offer more pain numbing agencies that attacked the nerve system better than any narcotic could.

The simple need in the human's voice had the celestial being flinching. He instantly regretted revealing his scent and attempted his best to move away from the kid who was trying desperately to find his legs and move closer for a proper scenting by the time Michael left the bathroom again.

Michael actually felt guilty and suggested another bath. The idea was shot down and he’d dig his grave to know the whining and pain Alex was in almost first hand. The scent he radiated was maddening, and as their time together increased, his patience and ability to detach himself diminished.

He tried reading, it was a fairly good distraction as Alex writhed around in his bed, arching off and panting, muttering then screaming about it hurts, and god please just fuck him.

He was going to have to burn the sheets after this.

Thankfully dehydration caught up, and Alex worked himself unconscious for the night. Michael had never been more grateful in his life. He had enough time to get fresh air and not deal with the horny omega desperate for relief. It was to the point Michael was willing to go find him a toy and lock him in the bathroom. Actually, that really wasn't a bad idea; he'd file it for later when it got too bad. Though he respected Alex enough not to humiliate him while he still had some rational thought boggling in the sex hazed mind of his.

The next morning was the worst. The heat was at its prime, and would stay at this intensity for the next two to three days. Alex was at the begging stage, and it was a fight to get him to keep his clothes on. Michael lost on the fact he didn't want to get so close. The scent radiating off his skin, calling him to bite, claim, and mate was awful. This is why all his bedmates were betas. The pull wasn't so drastic. And none of them had beautiful blue tattoos that he wanted to trace his hands over.

Alex grabbed at the sheets, tugging them till the sound of a rip of the pretty dark purple fabric had the alpha's nose twitching with displeasure. He babbled out a thoughtless sorry, knowing it was social custom to feel apologetic for damaging another's property, but it was so unlike him to actually care about Michael's things and that Michael said nothing of it. He had a sneaking suspicion that the omega was unknowingly making desperate attempts to engage in conversation. And if that wasn't actually the case, just hearing the pure underlying need lacing all of the omega's words was making him feel antsy. On edge, like his skin had sparks running through his bloodstream. The heat was so strong and he worried a single conversation at this point would be enough to break his concentration on staying away.

He had to stay away. This was his charge. This was the boy he vowed to protect, and that included protecting him against monsters like himself too. As much as the whines turned into desperate cries for relief, for things the blonde desired that he never knew he even wanted before in his life, Michael tuned it out and went to stand by the window, breathing in clear air.

By the end of the fourth day, Alex sobbing out of frustration and emptiness, Michael had found strongly scented candles. Sure it was an obnoxious thing to do, but with the coffee scented candles, it masked the enticing scent that screamed Alex. The human didn't find it comforting, since it helped to hide the only alpha he had contact with.

"Michael." He breathed out at one point, the city lights lighting his face with a sort of glow that made him look like the celestial. The being in question turned to face him, tilting his head as he sucked in the details. He no longer wore a shirt, Michael and him fought hard about that but what could you do when he argued that in a hissed whisper his nipples hurt to have the cotton brush against them each time he squirmed around, but at least the boxers stayed, as utterly soaked as they were through with his slick.

"Yes?" His reply was curt, clearly with the intention on making this talk as short as possible.

"Make it... go away... please." He continued, his eyes squeezed shut so tight that the angel really did pity him.

"I can't."

"Then let me leave! I'll find someone who will." Alex snapped and he had to be impressed by the level of coherent conversation the angry omega could make. It was admirable, since the omegas he's seen in the past when in heat had no thoughts or words that weren't screaming to be bred. It's primal instinct, and Michael didn't judge him when the delusions from his heat caused him to make unseemly noises and requests the angel had no clue how to fulfill. But it also made him nervous about the level of comprehension he showed because it made it harder to tell himself that Alex was a simple minded omega with no ability to consent.

However the idea of Alex finding another alpha to tie with, God that shouldn't have made him as furious as it did. Since he did offer to find him a suitable stud but that was just to keep the omega there, actually hearing he wanted one? Well, it pissed him off. His shoulders tensed and the next second he had Alex by his arm, noses so close to touching. His warm breath that chilled his face, the very face that was shocked beyond response. He tried to form a verbal response, but nothing came, so he was left to gap like a fish as Michael tilted his head just ever so slightly to be intimidating.

"You will not under any circumstances mate with another human." He hissed, his grip on the human's arm bruising the already sensitive skin, half glancing in curiosity when his thumb pressed against the tattoos. That admirable consciousness Alex had was gone right then and there with the alpha doing all but actually claiming him with a bite. The authoritative tone making his knees feel weak and throat dry. The only response he did manage to form was to press their lips together.

The kiss made him feel alive, so human in ways mating with actual humans couldn't do. But it was too much, if it lasted a second longer, if he reacted and mashed his lips like he wanted to, he wouldn't stop. Michael had to toss him back. This only confused Alex who took this as incentive to spread his legs. Scared of his own poor judgment, Michael took that minute to flee with a burst of his wings, he flew out the window and didn't come back for hours.

Though through his fuzzy mind, Alex could see every fifteen minutes that the angel would fly by the large window to check on him, and see with a stab to his heart that the poor omega was pitifully sobbing in his stressed state. It wasn't fair to put him through it, Michael knew as much, but he couldn't just indulge himself. Not only was it not consenting, at least not to Michael was it, but the risk of ruining the omega for a mate he actually desired, or worse pregnancy, was just too much for him to handle. However an unmated omega with an alpha constantly teetering on between throwing him down and claiming or rejecting him with harsh words and distancing them was a lot on his mental health. It made them ridden with anxiety about not being appealing enough.

By the time Michael flew back for the night, close to dawn, only due to being too tired to keep flying around, his wings ached. Getting little to no sleep for the past few days was catching up to him, though that wasn't a problem for the figure sleeping in the middle of the bed.

He found his nest with all the candles blown out, probably from the gust of wind his wings caused, and worse it smelled so overly potent of just Alex. Obvious that in order to fall asleep, a sleep that wasn't exactly peaceful, but a solid sleep, he had to sedate his urges. The angel could see the slick on his fingers of the hand out extended away from him. The smell assaulted his nostrils the closer he got.

Mission impossible accepted.

Michael held his breath and hurried close to snatch an extra pillow and retreat back to the window. Unknowingly to him by the time he got a fresh gulp of air, the damn pillow that he grabbed was stained in the sweet smell. With all the tears Alex shed, Michael was on the verge of screaming in frustration too. The collective, calm archangel, broken willed by his own charge. It was shameful and Michael's response was to pull the pillowcase off, throwing it at the bed and use his coat to wrap around as a replacement. His coat had his scent strong in it, so it made a good barrier for him not to be bothered in his sleep.

Of course he was though. Alex must not have noticed him, or cared in the early morning, because the sweet suckle smell that stirred more than just his conscious awake greeted the celestial. Morning five, the heat was frying his judgment with choices of just touching himself with no concern for modesty. Hell, Michael's presence probably didn't even register to the human except for a smell that only made his cock harder and ass yearn with need. That's why he made sure to keep his scent to himself. He didn't need to encourage anymore reactions.

After assuring both were fed, Michael carried on his daily stalking by the window to avoid the height of the heat. At least by tomorrow it should start to go down. Then again Alex was on blockers for a while, this was the body's way of correcting itself. The thought that he could take longer was actually horrifying that Michael wanted to pull his hair out. He glanced over at Alex, the omega not having moved much but mindlessly trying to find relief on his fingers that wouldn't come anymore. He yearned for a stretch, something to press against the sensitive glands inside him that would wrack his body in pleasure, and his fingers no longer did the trick for him.

The angel had to tear his analytic gaze off when Alex got creative and dug in his bag for a comb, using the handle to assist in his struggle. It was a definite possibility that this would last longer.

By the afternoon Michael somehow managed to fall back asleep, probably out of boredom. However he woke up with a weight against his chest. Startled and the first instinct to attack, Michael grabbed Alex's shoulders and frowned at him. He was met with simple small protesting, the very much so naked omega curling up closer against him. Frustrated by this, Michael attempted to reason with him to get off before he hurt him. When Alex refused and decided it was a good idea to rub his cheek and neck against Michael's face, his protests died down to simple acceptance.

It was a bitch to resist him and the smug little grin on the blond’s face annoyed him, and the way he rotated his hips against his. Hard as he was, he was going to do his damnedest not to do anything the in-control-of-his-emotions Alex wouldn't want. Even with the c'mons and pitiful whines, he refused. Alex should be thankful he was letting him stay on top of him for this long.

Though eventually it grew to the point of just annoying and near impossible to resist that to get him to just shut the Hell up for one minute so Michael could do something else but think about the slick drenching his thighs, he stuffed two of his fingers inside the omega. The reaction was priceless, he arched up, gasping loudly and clinging to his shoulders to balance him as he wiggled down for more.

Michael was feeling generous, realizing this would help calm him down enough that he could maybe overexert him into passing out for an hour, that he added all his fingers and used his thumb to rub against the skin between his opening and sac. He was a little surprised to find how utterly drenched the other was, his fingers feeling similar to that like moving through melted Jell-O. The omega on top of him moaning and shuddering never looked more grateful and so pained at once. But Michael didn't want to take all day with this, and daringly allowed the alpha pheromones he possessed to wash over the younger, making him all the more jerky and desperate to hold on to him. It was the best he was going to get.

Finally allowed to scent him, Alex buried his nose against his neck, taking in the smell as it soothed and comforted. With shaky breathes and a half sob of relief, he was spilling over the angel's shirt. It hit his nostrils hard, being this close to the fresh release of an unmated omega was like heroin.

The angel swooped Alex up and dropped him on the bed, struggling to get his limbs to let go. It was easily solved with another wave of his pheromones in the air and a command of "sleep". With the human told what to do, he set off towards the bathroom, peeling off the soiled clothes before they could tempt him further and wash the slick off his fingers and person.

Having been as close to satisfied as he would probably get, Alex stayed asleep a good portion of the day, only tossing and turning when it got so bad, but for the most part, Michael had a much needed break. Though this time he didn't do any sleeping in case he got another lap full of desperate omega craving the alpha's attention with every fiber of his being.

After this was over, he planned on sanitizing his bed and sleeping for at least three days straight.

By the end of the fifth night, Alex was wide awake and so lost in his own world that nothing would get through to him. He wouldn't eat, only moaned about needing his alpha. Michael was beginning to see how damn stupid he was for having flaunted his scent just to get the other to comply with him. If he did it again, the human would be a wreck and the brunet didn't have the strength to deny him after being as close as he was just earlier. Life was hard.

The sixth day was the same pathetic writhing and moaning that the only way Michael kept his sanity was to drop him in the tub and keep him in there. It worked enough that by the end of the day, Michael was grateful that he managed to sleep just enough with his back against the bathroom door.

In the morning for the seventh day, Alex's fever broke when he opened the door, and he stumbled back to bed, thank God if he had any hand in this blessing. And while the slick still coated his insides and thighs, it was significantly less painful for him. He didn't have the burning need to touch and be marked. He also had a bigger appetite and enough energy to sass Michael who continued to keep his distance. Of course the angel wanted to talk too.

Alex could just tell, and being embarrassed by the entire ordeal, he simply pretended to sleep right after he finished eating three rations. But he couldn't sleep all day. So by evening, his next form of avoidance was to go bath. After all, his heat was finally drawing to an end that Michael was able to change all the sheets with not nearly as nice cotton. Later he would find replacement silks. For now, the scent was driving him crazy and he had the time to go burn everything now that he didn't have to worry about his charge sneaking off to go get bent.

The human try as he may, couldn't stay in the bath forever either. Pruning was really annoying. He dried and redressed in nice clean clothes, actual pants and a hoodie that would cover his tattoos. Sure, Michael saw them, probably saw a lot of them, but being in the right mind again, he was thoroughly self-conscious.

Michael was waiting for him when he slipped out, the towel wrapped around his shoulders and for the first time in a week, he motioned him to sit next to him. The same pressed lips and pointed look on his face that drove Alex crazy in anxiety of what could possibly be going on in that crazy mind of his greeted him before he uttered those famous words.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah I guessed that with that look on your face." He sassed, cautiously taking the spot indicated. Something that humored the angel, though he would never address it out loud. Even if the fact for a week he couldn't get the human to leave him alone and now he was skittish to come near? He understood though, this was his true nature and Michael was radiating serious authority now that the smell was diluted enough that he could actually inhale and not want to fuck the closest thing to him.

"About this week..." He started, furrowing his eyebrows as he searched for the right words.

"Can we... not mention it?" Came the pained grimace.

"No. It needs to be discussed. During the climax of your heat I made the mistake of touching you—"

"Mistake?" He took it wrong, Michael instantly realized the flaw in his words.

"I didn't have your consent to do so, no matter how mandatory it was to keep you from hurting yourself—" He tried to correct the flaw, make it clear that it wasn't that he didn't want to throw Alex on the bed and fuck him into another time period, but he knew damn well he shouldn't and that is what he meant.

"Dude, just shut up?" At this Michael quirked an eyebrow, partially offended at being told to be quiet so rudely, but none the less he waited for the other to continue. He did so after taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and the angel would be a liar if he said he didn't watch the way his throat moved when he swallowed down the air. "It went the best it could have gone given the fact I wanted to bail a couple of times. I owe you, and can we just leave it at that?" He whined, shaking his head. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having.

A playful smirk hinted to spread over his lips when he realized just how embarrassed the other was becoming. "You were begging so loud. I hope that my walls really are as sound proof as I was told they were." The groan of discomfort he got in return made the sleepless nights well worth it.

"Stoooooooop." He leaned away, laying on his side. The celestial took this as the okay to rub his side affectionately. On a more serious note, Michael sighed, causing for worry on the omega's part. He turned slightly, looking up at him expectantly for him to go on.

"I want us to bond."

"What?" Clearly this caught him off guard, since he sat up instantly and gave him a confused look.

"I realize that I don't think I will allow any other potential mate near you. No one is even close to good enough to suit you." Michael explained, wetting his lips with a dab of his tongue before he went on. "I can take care of you much better for your next heat knowing I have your clear consent."

Alex grimaced again, the idea of living through the past week all over sounded so awful. How could Michael expect him to be okay with that? "I'm going back on the blockers."

"No."

"What? No? No. It’s my body—" He protested,

"They do more harm to your body than they do any good."

"And staying a soldier is a lot more important. I have Bixby and Claire— I can't just drop my life."

"You don't have to. You act as if I can't pull some strings. You'll be much safer under my watch." He insisted, frowning because he simply couldn't understand why the human didn't find this comforting. He wasn't the type that would prevent him from seeing his friends. As for Claire, well, she might not take too kindly to the truth and secretly, Michael was banking on a bad break up. Some of these points were summarized, not the Claire part, obviously, but he did try to explain that he wouldn't be a cruel alpha.

"What makes you think I need protection? I didn't want it when I was just the 'Chosen One' and I don't want it as an omega. Remember I'm supposed to be some ultimate warrior." He practically hissed, leaning up in Michael's face with his eyes narrowed. The angel kept calm.

"You don't want it, but you do need it. Your status as both makes it crucial to keep you from Gabriel. You need to be kept healthy, trained, disciplined, not on the streets, sick from denying your biology, or worse; barring children from some unknown mate."

"Sounds more like you're just jealous at the possibility." He retorted, letting out an airy laugh. "So what, I stay here locked away like some spoiled princess pumped full of treats? I want to stay a soldier, I don't want any changes. My status doesn't get to dictate my life."

"For the past week that is all it did. Need I remind you that you crawled in my lap? Begged for me to take you?" He whispered the second sentence, leaning remarkably close to his ear. It made the omega shudder, defenses finally crumbling. With a defeated sigh, he leaned his forehead against his arm.

"If I'm mated, does it hurt less?"

"Yes." He didn't say eliminate the pain all together. A heat still stretched the hips and made the skin so hot to increase ovulation. It still would hurt him and made him sensitive. But with a mate to take care of him, it would be far more enjoyable. These are things Michael didn't even bother to share.

He didn't have to, it was clear that Alex was now considering this. "I keep my job, no special treatment, no treating me like I can't make my own choices, you get me something that at least makes me smell like a beta—"

"No. You will smell like me. It isn't that uncommon for alpha/beta pairs." Omegas were rare in Vega. All of them seemed to be breeding in Helena. Which made it rough considering only female betas or any gendered omega could reproduce. "My scent will be overwhelming enough. When you reach your heats, you will have to be in isolation."

"Fine, I still get to have my freedom."

"Would a limitation on such even matter? You break rules the minute they are created." This pulled a smile on the blond’s face. Michael swelled with pride.

"This better not be because I'm the 'Chosen One' either." He added, looking more and more like he was just trying to protest for the sake of protesting. Michael reached out to gingerly touch his sides again, then pulled his face in for a soft kiss. The after heat sweetness lingered, making him taste vaguely like sugar and salty caramel.

After the kiss, all protest died down. Alex in the same breath had his throat bared. He was sold and he couldn't deny that there was a reason he wanted to go to Michael before anyway. It was all the consent Michael needed before he kissed his neck with more passion, than laid his claiming bite into the soft flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want yall to kno i absolutely realize what a toxic relationship this is and I dont think its ideal at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluh: Well I hope you guys like it, also my title is a Daft Punk song because I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this series. Also it's Daft Punk????

It has been a few months since his second heat; the first heat after being on blockers. Shockingly staying off them improved his mood and his concentration. His complexion was more glow-y too. Being an omega wasn't as bad as people thought either.

Sure he had to keep covered still because of the tattoos, but his friendship around other betas and of course his alpha had the scent covered up. No one could tell, and the lingering omega scent was written off as part of Peacock's room. It was prime knowledge he had a weakness for betas and omegas that biologically weren’t meant to carry children anyway. Probably an underlying attempt at being reminded of the woman he had sworn to protect and helped birth the very one he mated himself to.

In fact, Alex came up with a hefty excuse why at least three times a week he was up in Michael's tower. Claiming he was a guard for him. It cut time away from his other duties, but being stuck to watch the House of Whele wasn't much fun anyway. His excuse worked too, no one questioned his motives. A few people made the jokes it smelled like he joined in those orgies, all which Alex denied and offhandedly remarked The Peacock finds the strongest smelling whores.

It was a good system, when he did visit, they would talk, mock-fight, or just relax. Both opened up to each other a lot easier when on the base of Alex's throat was the two crescent moon shaped scars of his teeth imprints that flat out said he belonged to the archangel. Bonding was fairly easy between them, they already had a sort of mutual respect and sassy jokes. While it wasn't the kind of alpha/omega relationship where the omega could say nothing wrong about their alpha and dotted over them like they were a god, it worked. Being a submissive idiot just wasn't in his blood, omega or not. It wouldn't be a trait he had, and he fought to keep it up.

Now, he was headed towards his second home, hands in his pockets. Walking through the streets of Vega with his senses made aware was a lot shocking than it was just a couple months before. He could smell who was an open omega, who was a beta, an alpha. Which he consciously made an effort to avoid. While he can fool betas with no problem, fooling alphas was a lot harder when they had noses trained to sniff out mates. Even taken ones.

It took ten minutes to get to Michael's, and soon enough he was sprawled on the bed with a lazy grin on his face and his angel's nose against his neck. The favorite position for an alpha was to be at his omega's neck, scenting how his day was and who he interacted with by the change of hormones. With little effort, Michael unbuttoned the collar of his uniform and folded it down enough that he had access to his mark. Which he absent mindedly nibbled on, sending a wave of warmth and comfort through the blond. His eyes closed and his mouth twisted into an 'O'. It didn't matter how many times Michael reinforced a mark no one could see, it still made his limbs feel like Jell-O.

"You know your next heat is approaching. I can smell it on you." He remarked, tracing his mark with his tongue before he sat up completely. Conversations always had to be done with that face Alex hated so much.

"I'm staying here again, right?" The human didn't move from his spot on his back, and instead decided to fold his hands over his stomach and keep his neck exposed. He really shouldn't encourage him to indulge, Michael thought before looking out the window instead.

"We should be discussing measures to prevent you from any unwanted pregnancy." Ah, that serious tone again. Alex shut his eyes to it.

"They make these things called condoms." He retorted, and man, he regretted closing his eyes because he could just feel the pointed look and pout of those lips Michael did when he wasn't impressed. With all due respect too. Apparently someone didn't like the idea of being stuck to saturate in his own come and plastic for an hour while knotted.

"They prevent the pheromones that relieve pain from soaking into your—" Alex didn't want to hear anymore. He groaned loud to cut him off and rolled off his back to hide his face in the sheets. Sheets which were finally replaced with even better quality of silks this time of a deep red.

"I don't need Sex Ed 101 from you." He declared, and Michael only huffed. "Can you just, pull out? It's the knot that matters right?" He added, peaking at the celestial.

"You apparently do need a sex education course."

"Shut up. How the hell haven't you gotten one of the hundreds of girls you fucked knocked up?" Comments to the number of people the angel had accompany him in his bed before made him narrow his eyes.

"I purposely found infertile betas and omegas." He explained as he reached out to touch his shoulder blade.

"Ugh. So what? Birth control?"

"It'll affect the way your heat progresses. They really aren't healthy."

"Alright, why again was a condom a bad idea?" He was grasping at straws. The thought of having to go through his heat with nothing again but the knowledge he had a mate that wouldn't touch him was going to make him scream.

"... They're uncomfortable." Michael confessed, casting his gaze to the floor.

"You know what's uncomfortable? Being in heat. Suck it up." He snapped, tightening his grip on the sheets.

"We can't change that aspect of you. Suffocating latex can be changed.” Unbelievable. Alphas were such pains in the asses. Alex even sat up to give him the best glare face he could.

"Who's to say I'll even get pregnant? We're not even the same species. And I've been on blockers for so long." He suggested, watching as Michael seemed to tense up.

"You do not want the children I would give you." What is it with humans? Becca wanted kids just as bad. Nephilim were wrenched creatures, pure destruction. Michael would never live with himself if he was the cause of such a thing.

"Maybe I won't get pregnant." He pressed the issue again. But maybe was too much of a risk. Michael explained this, being persistent in his rebuttal before declaring mid-speech that he just couldn't touch the omega. An idea that refused to fly with Alex.

"No no no. We're mated; you promised you would take care of me. You don't get to just let me suffer alone with nothing." Alex was in his face, eyes narrowed like a cat's, and anger seethed from him.

"You claimed you didn't want nor need my help."

"So now you listen to me?!"

To sooth his raging omega, he tugged him in his lap, covering him in his scent. Try as he may to protest, the warmth of his mated alpha had the smells and chemicals to make him compliant and content. Anger melted away with a huff, and the shorter curled closer, feeling overwhelming small and safe. It was cheating and total bullshit, but the pheromones were like his drug. He was addicted on getting a fix.

"We will get things to help. There's toys that mimic a knot." He murmured, keeping his voice soft in hopes maybe Alex will just fall asleep and this argument would be done and his decision would be final. Of course he underestimated his omega's pure stubbornness.

While yes, he was very comfy, he stirred with displeasure. "Cheating. It's not the same." His last attempt at protesting.

"And how would you know?" The angel chided. He never claimed him with his knot. Not out of lack of opportunity but the fact he wanted a more unique time. Alex was nothing like the women he took to bed. Their first time would be very special. Call him a sentimentalist if you must.

Alex quieted at that. He didn't know, but he dreamt about it though, waking in the morning hard and utterly embarrassed with an amused angel by his side. So while he didn't really know, he knew it would be a lot more fulfilling if he had his alpha completely controlling his pleasure, omega instinct.

The human groaned in frustration, pressing his nose against the other's Adam's apple. Michael's response was to wrap his arms around him tighter, resting his chin on the top of his messy blond locks. "I'll take care of you; I promise." Just not in the way that could risk an unwanted pregnancy. Even Alex admitted to how bad it would be. A pregnant soldier? That wouldn't last long.

In a few days, Michael already arranged it so Alex had time off, at least ten days. When questioned by David just why he needed the time, Michael declared they were going to spend it analyzing the tattoos. It was such a smooth cover that Whele had no choice but to agree. After getting him off duty, Michael was sure to stock up on anything he could think they would need. Taking care of an omega in heat was a rough job.

Alex overall only got moodier as the days ticked by. It was insisted he stay incase another omega pulled his heat earlier, but of course he kept trying to sneak off to visit Claire and Bixby.

The day before Michael predicted his heat, Alex was on his way to his princess. It didn't take long to smell him, so with a quick swoop down and up in the air, Michael dragged a trashing omega to his nest. The argument that sparked about freedoms and 'not your slave don't treat me like a prisoner' was shot down when the brunet pulled the human to his face by his shirt.

"The little girl, the omega one? She's just about the age for a heat. Female omegas present much earlier than males. You being this close to yours will trigger hers. Do you want to put her through that? She might have the Riesen House to protect her, but she is not actually their responsibility. The first instinct will be to sell her off to a suitable mate. Do you want that? You won't see her again." He explained, breathing common sense into his mate. While mostly he was only concerned with what the others would do when it's obvious Alex is an omega. You can't hide the scent of being in heat. But appealing to his humanity and concern for his friend, he trusted Alex would submit.

Sure enough he did. While yes, he was sully about it and took to avoiding Michael by reading a book —one from Michael's collection, and reading really was the insult here. He hated reading but at least he stayed put. With everything prepared in his room, Michael felt at calm enough to tug his human against him in bed and pet his hair while he continued to read a book it was obvious he wasn't interested in.

It was hours like this, a comfortable silence and the occasional sneak scenting Michael would do, until he could actually feel the human's body temperature rise. Like a frog in a slowly boiling pot not leaving because he was gradually getting used to it. Eventually an hour of the uncomfortable heat, Alex chucked his shirt off and let out a displeased groan. The actions only flared his overwhelming scent out, making the angel's mouth practically water.

His lips attached to a pulse point on his neck, an omega pressure point that had them instantly compliant when their alpha was biting. But with his body beginning to ache, cramps overcoming him as the night progressed; the bite was doing little to keep him relaxed. In fact, Alex managed to lose his pants and shoes and socks and just curl as close as he possibly could, groaning in agony while Michael petted his arms and tried to sooth him with his scent.

That book Alex discarded became Michael's new distraction. And with a fast explanation that if he even started to touch him now so early, he wouldn't find simple things relieving when his heat was in it's prime. Alex declared that that was the most bullshit thing he ever heard, but when the first day cramps of his body opening up to accommodate the knot it desperately yearned for, he had no will power to move to do anything about it. Especially when his alpha was letting his scent cover him like a blanket.

The first night went well all things considering. Alex was 106 degrees (it would be concerning if it wasn't natural for omegas to get that hot), in terrible pain and somehow managed to find himself with Michael's fingers in his mouth, anything to distract him. It was amusing to feel the need and want burn in him.

Sleep was the best distraction for the first two days. And when he wasn't sleeping, drinking and soaking in water helped. Michael stayed by his side every minute, no longer having to keep from him in fear of temptation because now it was okay to by outside of the tub and rub his shoulders and pet his hair.

Though he was still scared of accidentally getting carried away and refused to take his own clothes off. Much to the other's distress as his fever turned him yet again delusional. This time when Alex writhed in the bed, terrorized by hallucinations the alpha couldn't see, Michael started paying closer attention. Alex laid against his chest, the time at night judging by the sky outside. The cool breeze did nothing to help the scorched skin. The human squirmed and cried out at phantom touches his mind created. Michael's name falling from his lips more than once each time he violently shook in his waking need.

The urge to simply snap him out of it by thrusting deep in his opening and chase away the discomfort with powerful thrusts ate away at the angel. He pitied his omega so helplessly tormented by visions, finding no pleasure when his hips rocked in the air. The angel tried to pet him, soothe him over with his scent, but Alex was so gone for the night.

In the morning, third day bringing the peak of this heat, Michael woke just as painfully aroused as his omega. Only said omega was blabbering about needing something anything, please Michael, please help. He would be lying if he said it didn't make his cock throb in response to the pleas. But he resisted, knowing as good as it would be to plow him, the risks outweighed the benefits.

These words were lost on Alex, who let out a choked sob at being denied what he craved so dearly, especially when he was trying to rock his hips against the angel's. Resisting was just so hard to. The other's slick was thick and cool, ruining another pair of shorts, ones which Michael was aware if they came off, he wouldn't be able to hold off.

Thinking of dogs, his brother, even God, did nothing to starve off his body's desire for the omega. Any alpha would have given in at first whiff. Would have pinned him to the floor and rutted. Why again, wasn't he?

The consistent bargaining and pleading was so mind wrecking, that the celestial used his weight to pin Alex to the bed. With an arm over his chest, purposely against his nipples, his other hand snaked under the waist band of his shorts. Three fingers in, spreading the warmth and thick goo around, using it to jerk him off every so often, then thrust his fingers back into the loose opening. Alex only repeatedly cried for more more more. He pressed his hips down on the invading fingers, clenching and trying to suck them in, Michael nibbled at his neck. Each time the omega came on just those long fingers, he seemed to only want more.

Eventually he passed out, turning to hide in his alpha's arms while he slept a lot more peacefully than before. Michael spent this time licking his fingers clean and tending to himself. His knot was already swollen and it was quick jerks and then grabbing hard at the base before the first wave of come ruined his pants. He came three more times in the afternoon before his dick softened and he could find sleep being pressed close to his omega.

When evening came, the sound of someone rapping on his door stirred Michael awake and into instant protection mode. He released a burst of alpha hormones to hide the smell of his vulnerable omega while considering getting up to answer the door, or continue to stay by Alex's side. Alex whom was already awake and rutting against his leg helplessly, blabbering about wanting him.

"Archangel? Sir." The voice — male, an alpha soldier. One curious about the whimpering from within. One who was clearly stupid for not abandoning the spot outside his door at Michael's warning.

When it was clear ignoring wouldn't get him to leave, Michael took an offensive approach and got up, dawned his coat and buttoned it to hide the stains of their coupling, then threw open the door and stepped outside, closing it just as quickly the moment the smell of the omega's heat caught the soldier's eyes. Recognition and desire flooding the pupils. He couldn't tell where he knew that smell, and Michael didn't give him long to think before he was glaring down at him.

"Yes, soldier?"

"Whele needs you, sir."

"Tell him I'm busy." He stressed the 's', and the soldier, a young, fairly attractive man with caramel brown eyes and near sandy colored hair grinned.

"Fucking some omega? She smells good—"

"You are done here." He ordered, his hand reaching for the doorknob. The soldier only grinned wider and held out a paper Michael didn't even realize he was holding.

"I had orders to get you to sign this when you denied." He explained, holding the paper and a pen out to the angel. It was a formal letter of recognition that he received the verbal message. Michael looked at the paper, then handed it back.

"You are done here." Michael repeated and with that he slipped back inside his room. He could hear the soldier’s footsteps finally leave, but the scent lingered. It seeped into his room and just by pure vengeance towards Whele's obsession with trying to prove Michael is a traitor, the angel stalked towards the bed.

He slipped his coat and shirt off with vigor, then pulled the omega in for a kiss. Blinded purely by rage and the need to mark up Alex so no alpha ever dare say he smelled good, Michael tugged his shorts down too. Alex didn't need to think or ask what changed Michael's mind; he didn't care. In fact, he was trying to pull his pants down.

Both undressed, Michael wasted no time to press demanding kisses all over Alex's face, down his jaw and neck, his chest, arms. Everywhere. He moved back to his lips to devour his taste, tongue slipping across his gums. Alex tasted like home, and he was sure he could be drunk off it.

"Hurry." He whined, as much of a 'demand' as it tried to be, it lingered as a plead for mercy as Alex arched his hips. The angel used his weight to keep him pinned and continued to kiss and lick at his mouth. Saliva was a fast way to transfer bonding hormones that would seep into their systems and make it near impossible to leave one another's side.

After sufficient enough kissing, Michael trailed his hands all over the curve of his omega's body. His hands traveled around the ropes of blue Alex loathed and found with delight they were sensitive spots to touch. But he had a mission to marvel all over his body, and migrated his hands down, following the path the tattoos took until they stopped before his groin and twisted outside to his outer thighs. A shame he didn't have them on the insides, Michael would have loved to bite into the tender flesh and watch him squirm and taste the ancient text he couldn't read under his tongue. He could just tell they tasted as exotic as they looked.

Either way, his hands traveled to grab his legs, folding them up for an angle that brought him to the perfect height where with a little repositioning, he was able to sink his cock straight in with one plunge and Oh God. Michael's breath caught in his chest, eyes closing. The heat, the natural slick that sucked him down deeper, the way the omega having never felt this clenched around, testing his thickness, it was all so perfect. Alex seemed to agree, his hands wrapped and made a link around his neck, pulling them close for another kiss while he squirmed in pure delight.

Michael folded over him, one hand holding the pale leg up for a deeper thrust, the other holding himself up. The weight of his body supported by only his hand sank in the bedding, but it did its job of keeping him balanced while he repeatedly pulled out and slammed his hips against the blond’s.. Skin on skin contact that they both needed. Heightened senses had Alex feeling every nudge inside him, had him screaming in pleasure, sobbing 'don't stop's and 'pleasepleaseplease'.

Hearing how he pleasured his mate only furthered the alpha to rut faster. Alex was a strong man, he didn't fear hurting him. Well more like his mind was too clouded with this burning desire that never left for three months to fill him up with his seed so full his stomach extended, that he didn't care. Alex's body was more than eager to accept his girth anyway.

Too soon the swelling of his knot made pounding into his mate impossible. The best he could do was nudge as deep as he could go, snuggled up tight against needy glands that at every bump sent waves of good, warm feelings throughout Alex's belly. When his knot was firmly lodged, no hope of slipping it out, Michael dropped his leg and repositioned them carefully so Alex laid over his chest. The omega came the minute the new position brushed up against an even better gland. The way he tightened and tugged on the knot sent a wave of come filling his channel up.

Still the knot stayed, and the duo panted. Alex tried to move, much to the anguish of his mate. "No, don't move. Too much." He mumbled, and at that point whatever was still coherent in his heat dazed mind decided he loved the sound of Michael's voice when he was fucking him. How deep and low and filled with pleasure it was. Omegas fed off the feelings their alphas had. Like an empathy disorder.

"It's so good." He mumbled while Michael petted his hair back, kissing his cheek as the human finally settled down. Another two times of arching into his mate, trying to get all his come so deep inside in the subconscious need to breed him, finally Michael could slip free. Both were an equal mess, but it drew a smile to the alpha's face to watch his omega fall asleep, finally sedated in a way only a proper mating could do for him.

Another few hours and the burning need would come back, only fixed by Michael's knot. He took great pride in reminding himself that it was in fact his knot that pleased the omega and no one else's.

It was two more days of scooping his mate up and fucking him against different spots, whatever fitted his mood and creativity for the moment. Not a surface did he not take him over. But by the seventh day, Alex's fever broke, he no longer radiated a smell that yearned for Michael to bury himself into. Sure, he still smelled amazing —like Michael, like a thoroughly and properly cared for omega, like Alex, but it wasn't so mind numbing. However their coupling prevented either from even wanting to move without touching the other at all times. Bonding was an important part of mating. And every time they mated, the need to bond only grew.

"My legs hurt so bad." Alex complained at one point, neither of them feeling much like getting up to bathe. So they decided to stay in bed and cuddle. Alex protectively wrapped up in large, black fluffy wings, absentmindedly poking at the give Michael's tummy had. Alex was fit, he had abs from training, he was smaller, but still big for an omega. Michael was tall, and while fit yes, he had some weight to him. Less muscle went to his stomach, but all in his arms and wings.

"I apologize for that." The angel murmured, taking Alex's hand that was poking him and nipping at the fingertips.

"Don't. It feels like a good hurt." He explained with a cheeky grin, pulling his hand back so he could run them both over the midnight colored feathers. Hands down he had the best alpha.

"Do you worry we will bear children?" Michael suddenly questioned, pulling his wing up to let enough light that he can see his mate's face at the question.

"Nah." Famous last words.

Four months later, a skipped heat proved what they all could tell; Alex Lannon was so obviously pregnant. As if the extend in his belly, the way any smell of meat made him sick, his increased irritability. Much to the distress of everyone, especially Michael’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shockingly, it's still a toxic relationship where michael keeps abusing his power as an alpha and alex's surprior and though he waits, it doesn't mean he's the kind of alpha u want 
> 
> I could write essays on why my own fic is fucking terrible thanks @ past me


End file.
